se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Alemania-Países Bajos/Alemania
Presidentes alemanes con mandatarios neerlandeses Frank-Walter Steinmeier= Frank-Walter Steinmeier Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Willem-Alexander.jpg| "Offizieller Besuch im Königreich‎ der Niederlande – Begrüßung mit militärischen Ehren durch König Willem-Alexander im Königspalast Paleis Noordeinde in Den Haag Quelle: Sandra Steins" Jan Peter Balkenende - Sin imagen.jpg| Berlin, Germany. 17th Jan, 2017. German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier (l, SPD) and Dutch Foreign Minister Bert Koenders (behind) greet former Dutch Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende (r) and the former Bundestag president Rita Suessmuth (2.f.r, CDU) at the Dutch-German Forum at the federal press office in Berlin, Germany, 17 January 2017. Photo: Bernd von Jutrczenka/dpa/Alamy Live News. Contributor: dpa picture alliance / Alamy Stock Photo Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Mark Rutte.jpg| Arrival before the European ceremony of honour for former Chancellor and Honorary Citizen of Europe Helmut KOHL: arrival and condolence book - Petro POROSHENKO, Mark RUTTE, Silvio BERLUSCONI, Bill CLINTON, Frank Walter STEINMEIER and Angela MERKEL. European Union |-| Joachim Gauck= Joachim Gauck Beatrix - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Maastricht, 7 februari 2017: Prinses Beatrix is aanwezig bij de uitreiking van een eredoctoraat aan Bondspresident Joachim Gauck van Duitsland. De uitreiking vindt plaats tijdens de Dies van de Universiteit Maastricht. Beeld: ANP / Marcel van Hoorn Joachim Gauck - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Koning Willem-Alexander en koningin Máxima voor aanvang van de ontmoeting met bondspresident Joachim Gauck en zijn partner Daniela Schadt. Foto ANP |-| Christian Wulff= Christian Wulff Beatrix - Christian Wulff.jpg| Bundespräsident Christian Wulff begrüßt Königin Beatrix der Niederlande mit militärischen Ehren in Schloss Bellevue. Bundespräsidialamt Christian Wulff - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Bundespräsident Christian Wulff ist am 18. November 2010 zum Antrittsbesuch in das Königreich der Niederlande gereist und wurde von Königin Beatrix im Königlichen Palast in Den Haag empfangen. Dabei kamen beide mit dem Kronprinzenpaar Willem Alexander und seiner Frau Máxima zu einem festlichen Mittagessen zusammen. Bundespräsidialamt Christian Wulff - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| Christian Wulff, hier met Jan Peter Balkenende. Photo: AP Mark Rutte - Sin imagen.jpg| Dutch Prime Minister Mark Rutte (R), and German President Christian Wulff (L) attend a press conference at the Catshuis on November 18, 2010 at The Hague, Netherlands. German President Wulff met Prime Minister Rutte for bilateral talks during his one-day-visit to the Netherlands. Getty |-| Horst Köhler= Horst Köhler Beatrix - Sin imagen.jpg| Dutch Queen Beatrix (R) and German President dr. Horst Kohler attend the welcome ceremony at Noordeinde Palace in the Hague, 08 October 2007. The president and his wife pay a three-days state visit to the Netherlands. Getty Horst Köhler - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| Bundespräsident Horst Köhler (l.) im Gespräch mit Jan Peter Balkenende, Ministerpräsident der Niederlande. Quelle: Foto: Sandra Steins |-| Johannes Rau= Johannes Rau Beatrix - Johannes Rau.jpg| Lachend steht Bundespräsident Johannes Rau (l) am Mittwoch (03.04.2004) neben Königin Beatrix der Niederlande im sachsen-anhaltinischen Schloss Oranienbaum auf einem Balkon. Der Besuch des Ortes ist Teil des offiziellen Besuches der Königin in Deutschland. (Foto: dpa) |-| Roman Herzog= Roman Herzog Roman Herzog - Wim Kok.jpg| german president roman herzog shaking hands with wim kok. AP Archive |-| Richard von Weizsäcker= Richard von Weizsäcker Beatrix - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Beatrix & Claus & Richard von Weizsäcker naar Anne Frank Huis. Frank Buis/RoyalPress Amsterdam Cancilleres alemanes con mandatarios neerlandeses Angela Merkel= Angela Merkel Angela Merkel - Beatrix.jpg| Es gibt auch Gelegenheit zu Gesprächen - hier mit Königin Mathilde von Belgien und Prinzessin Beatrix der Niederlande. (v.l.) Foto: Bundesregierung/Steins Angela Merkel - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Middelburg, 21.04.16: Chancellor Angela Merkel was in the Netherlands for government consultations between Germany and its immediate neighbour. Prime Minister Mark Rutte and King Willem-Alexander welcomed her. Photo: Bundesregierung/Kugler Angela Merkel - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel (CDU) und der niederländische Ministerpräsident Jan Peter Balkenende. dpa Angela Merkel - Mark Rutte.jpg| Dutch prime minister Mark Rutte is greeted by German chancellor Angela Merkel at the G20 summit in Hamburg, July 7, 2017 (Bundesregierung) |-| Gerhard Schröder= Gerhard Schröder Beatrix - Sin imagen.jpg| German Chancellor Gerhard Schroder (L) meets with Dutch Queen Beatrix at Huis ten Bosch in The Hague, 15 April 2004. Schroeder visited The Netherlands for the business week of the Erasmus university in Rotterdam. Getty Ruud Lubbers - Sin imagen.jpg| Wim Kok, Ruud Lubbers, Gerhard Schröder (Ex-Bundeskanzler der Bundesrepublik Deutschland), Jacques Chiriac (Ex-Staatspräsident von Frankreich) (v.l.n.r.), Wachsfiguren Kabinett 'Madame Tussaud', Amsterdam, Niederlande, Europa, Wachs, Figur. Getty Gerhard Schröder - Wim Kok.jpg| Chancellor Schröder met the Dutch prime minister in The Hague. BBC Gerhard Schröder - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| Der niederländische Ministerpräsident Jan Peter Balkenende, links, und Bundeskanzler Gerhard Schröder, rechts, am 13. Dezember 2004 im Kanzleramt in Berlin (AP) |-| Helmut Kohl= Helmut Kohl Beatrix - Helmut Kohl.jpg| 1987: Koningin Beatrix ontvangt de West-Duitse bondskanselier Helmut Kohl tijdens zijn eendaagse bezoek aan Nederland op paleis Huis ten Bosch in Den Haag. (ANP) Helmut Kohl - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| Bezoek bondskanselier Helmut Kohl ; Helmut Kohl en premier Lubbers in de tuin van het Catshuis. Photo:Rob Croes / Anefo Helmut Kohl - Wim Kok.jpg| Helmut Kohl en Wim Kok tijdens een ontmoeting op het Catshuis in 1997 ANP / NOS |-| Helmut Schmidt= Helmut Schmidt Beatrix - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| Koningin Beatrix op staatsbezoek Helmut Schmidt. (1982) ANP Fuentes Categoría:Alemania-Países Bajos